Left 2 Die
by undecidedlover09
Summary: In the year 2012, Sarah's life has changed drastically. The zombie apocalypse has come to life and killed her whole family leaving her all by herself to survive. When she's finally on her last stand; no longer has the strength to live, she comes across a group of males that take her in. How long can they survive the end of the world till one or all of them become what they hunt?
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is a little short only because it's the Epilogue. I promise the chapters will be longer. A little side fact that might be interesting is that this idea came to me in a dream. It had nothing really to do with the movie Zombieland but I decided to base it on that for shits and giggles. You only really might see the character Columbus though, so dont get your hopes up for Witchita or anyone else like that. I will try to update this story more frequently than my other story because Im more inspired by this one. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

To begin with it lightly, I'll just say I had a life that's not as easy as others; God, what an understatement that is. My parent had such hate in their hearts; I wondered how they could even say the word love without gagging or something. I never understood why they would not just get a divorce – not that it would matter now, but that's beside the point. They would constantly fight about things that were so unnecessary that my frustration from listening to them would make me snap. I would go up to them and scream for them to stop the bullshit if not for themselves, than for me.

I was so sick of them that I could not take it anymore, anger set in, than depression. I became irritable and cranky, never talking to anyone, losing all my friends from my lack of attendance at school, which that caused me to fail almost all of my classes. I was slowing but surely setting into my nervous breakdown shit for a life.

It never helped when my brother started to really fuck everything up by stealing from my parents, never going to school, than knocking up his girlfriend. The stress in that house was crucial, that would make any sane person insane. Lucky for me, I guess, I was already over that border line of insanity straight to becoming a lunatic; so some would say, if they would really looked deep into my eyes and looked past the walls that I put up. I guess at the end of the day it was a good thing that I had thick skin, because if not for that, I would not have survived the gruesome deaths of my family the night the world became a fire some shit whole.

* * *

**I will update soon, I promise. Be kind to one another xox**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any charachters from the movie Zombieland. Those who have seen it know how they are. (Though they are not in the story for a while).**

**Okay so here's the first chapter, I'm still a little bit rusty at the writing stuff, so please be kinda. Reviews are encourged. Enjoy C=**

* * *

Friday, July 23rd. 2014 9:46 pm

I knew myself that the only thing that would calm me down would be to have a nice shower, to get away from the screaming and yelling from my parents. Oh how they argue about my stupid brother and his dumb ass decisions. That boy just has no sense, no friggen common sense about anything. Thinking he can get away with some of the stuff he does and when caught, not have consequences for his actions. The stupidity gives me a headache. So instead of listening to it anymore I strip down and jump into the shower, to let the hot water fall down my body, getting rid of the chill that's been going t down my spine for at least 2 hours.

I pick up the shampoo and message my head and hair. Looking at my hair I notice how much I love it and would never get rid of the length or colour. With hair down to my waist and raven black I would be crazy to change it. I feel it goes well with my slim fit figure and my somewhat pasty skin. The black really pops out my blue with sliver eyes. As much as it might be hard to believe from an 18 year old girl, I'm quite content with the way I look.

Nearly finished with my shower, I just take a few seconds to really get my breath back and calm down. "Why?" I asked myself. I ask why I have to live through this, why I was stuck being born into such a fucked up family. I wanted to be normal and have to normal life. '_Fuck them_' I thought to myself. '_I don't want them anymore; I wish they all would just go the fuck away. This is all just bull and they just need to get the fuck out-'_

In mid thought I hear a huge crash than thump. Oh god, what if one of my parent s have finally hit one another. God damn this isn't going to be good. I turn off the faucet and jump out of the shower, dry as fast as I can and wrap myself in the towel and go out to see what's going on. As I walk out though, all I hear is silence. It so unusual in my house that, that cold chill comes back and goes down my spine. Where the hell is everyone?

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys? Is everything okay?"

No answer. I start to panic and lose my breathing. What the hell is going on?

"MOM, DAD? If you guys are trying to scare, now is not the time and you know it. Say something! Please!' I plead. I keep walking and as I come up to the entre way to the kitchen I notice where the smashing noise came from, the chandelier over the table is on the floor broken into tiny pieces. The chairs are all turned over and drawers are opened and closed with stuff everywhere. It is then that I notice blood by the living room. As I walk towards it I notice I slurping noise and it makes me feel very uneasy.

I turn the corner and what I see is nothing I could ever imagine. Some creature is over top of my father eating his insides. Blood is everywhere and my mother is next to my father on the floor with blood quickly flowing out of her neck where it has clearly been bitten. I look back to the murderous thing and get a quick flow of nausea and rage. I suck back my bile and run back to the kitchen and grab a long knife.

I charge back to save my parents from their killer only to notice that as I am about to attack, it looks at me. I stop dead at my feet. That blank stare is one that I recognize, one I thought I could trust. It was the stare of my brother. It was not my brother at all though, but some demon possessing him. Some demon that just killed my family; a demon that if I can recall looked a lot like a zombie from a movie cinema.

For fuck sakes, if I could take a guess someone had answered my wishes and took away my family only to give a zombie apocalypse in return.

* * *

**What's going to happen? Will she be able to bring her self to kill her own brother? Sorry for the cliffy. Hope you like it so far.  
~ Be kind to one another.**


End file.
